


Solitary man

by desterra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drama, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Зарисовки про Джона в пустыне





	1. Chapter 1

Он очень, очень сильно заблуждался. Этот странный гений с глазами байроновского персонажа, ожидающий от Джона каких-то немыслимых чудес. Он смотрел с жадным нетерпением, бесконечной печалью и ничем не оправданным стремлением разглядеть героя там, где его нет и никогда прежде не было. В Джоне давно не осталось даже обычного Джона, любящего своё дело и небо. Что уж говорить о мифическом вояке, способном взять на себя ответственность за чью-то жизнь. Глупость, буквально, космического масштаба. Джон из прошлой, давно забытой жизни, может быть, и повёлся на фантастические россказни и просьбу о помощи. Тому Джону достаточно было бы показать инопланетный корабль. Тот Джон обязательно не утерпел бы и прикоснулся к холодному странному креслу, издающему едва слышное пение. Этот Джон, спасибо — нет. Немного алкоголя, много фишек и карт. Дрянная работа, трупы разной степени свежести. Бессонница, Джонни Кэш и недоступное небо. Вот он, настоящий Джон Шеппард. В нём не осталось места для самопожертвования и книжного благородства. Лишь чёрная дыра, поглощающая вдохновительные речи. Но Маккей продолжал цеплять. Нервными жестами, вздёрнутым подбородком, вселенской тоской в глазах. О да, этот навык — разочаровывать людей — Джон не утратил. Скорее усовершенствовал. Но кому какое дело. И уж наверняка Джон ничего не должен человеку, который, глядя на него, видел кого-то другого. Кого-то, кем Джон никогда не был и уже никогда не будет. Джон Шеппард давно расплатился со всеми долгами. Джон Шеппард давно научился думать лишь о себе. Джон Шеппард…  
Джон Шеппард почему-то лежал на колючем песке, посередине нигде, чувствуя, как медленно гаснет сознание, и надеялся, что успел. Что, возможно, благодаря ему, где-то там у странного гения исчезнет тоскливая обречённость из глаз. Глупость, буквально, космического масштаба. Как, впрочем, и вся его жизнь.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон смотрит в небо. Обычное синее небо, над обычной ржавой пустыней.  
Ох, думает Джон, трогая пальцами горячую кровь, сейчас бы холодного пива. Ледяного, с лёгкой шапкой белой пены и ленивыми пузырьками на стенках высокого бокала.  
Или ехать. Да, точно, ехать по этой ржавой пустыне, под этим синим небом. И чтобы музыка во всю мощь. Чтобы музыка. И грохот крови по венам. Как ей и положено. Чётко по венам.  
Эй, просит Джон, кто-нибудь — выключите свет. И синее-синее небо. Всё отлично. Всё так, как должно быть. Это лучшее из всего, что им сделано. И ха! У него есть... Сила. Характера. Так?  
Джон смотрит в небо. Обычное серое небо, над обычной серой пустыней.  
Хм, думает Джон, неплохо было бы отогнать тачку в сервис. Её ещё можно спасти. Точно, спасти. Она ещё может мчаться. И мчать какого-нибудь человека — лучше человека — под громкую, громкую музыку. И грохот крови по венам.  
Только не классику, ок? думает Джон. Не в его машине, хорошо? Классику стоит приберечь для другого случая. Для такого, когда...  
Эй, просит Джон, трогая пальцами тёплую кровь. Эй, включите кто-нибудь свет. Пусть станет ярко.  
Джон смотрит в глаза. Синие-синие глаза на бледном уставшем лице. Эй, думает Джон, это ты включил свет? Так?


End file.
